Ángel
by Shelikernr
Summary: Porque habría sido una equivocación llamar muerte al simple hecho de que ella haya regresado al cielo donde pertenecía. Y él la amaría por siempre, incluso si su corazón dejara de latir.


La lluvia cae como un llanto interminable de lágrimas heladas.

La mansión luce depresiva, en sus colores oscuros y espectrales se escondían los sentimientos. En el cielo, las nubes más negras solo aumentaban la desdicha de la soledad, de sentirse insignificante al resto del mundo. El silbido de la brisa suena como un grito ahogado a sus oídos, a lo lejos, pidiendo en silencio la muerte en sus manos invisibles.

Él lo siente, pero no escucha.

Tan solo es una estatua quieta en medio del profundo pesar, donde se encontraban destinados a caer.

Cinco hermanos restantes, hundidos cada uno en sus pensamientos se hallaban en la sala con sus miradas fuera de este mundo. Dos pares de ojos como el esmeralda más intenso miraban al suelo, derrotados por su impotencia, inmersos en su propio dolor. Otros azules hallaban el consuelo bajo los parpados, ocultan la furia que padecían. A su lado dos ojos rojos, protegidos por finas capaz de cristal, gritaban agonizantes en el silencio de su fría expresión. Al final, otro par de ojos morados que solo se limitaban a llorar.

Hoy ya no importaba el orgullo porque, sin importar que alguien lo niegue, quien lo contradiga, quien grite a los cielos que estaban equivocados, habían perdido una parte de ellos mismos. Una esperanza. Al mismo tiempo los cinco hermanos subieron la vista hacia las escaleras, hacia la última habitación a la derecha. Allí, donde se encontraba el sexto hermano.

Viendo algo nuevo. Algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Ajeno a todo el dolor mudo que esos ojos controlaban, se encontraba dentro de una habitación oscura. Iluminado por el leve brillo de una vela, su mirada como la intensa sangre observa al cuerpo dormido en el lecho. O eso quisiera creer su alma, ya en pedazos.

Sus manos inmortales acarician los cabellos rubios, húmedos por el sudor del esfuerzo vano, los acariciaba con lentitud. Tan solo el roce de aquellas hebras doradas hacía que todo su ser se sienta alterado, en guardia. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a esperar esa chispa de vida, de una risa que no podía aguantar una broma. Sin embargo, nada fuera de lo común pasó.

" _Nunca volverá a pasar"_

Fueron sus lágrimas, en vez de sus palabras, las que salieron sin consuelo al tocar una parte de ella. No pudo evitar fijarse en todo ese cuerpo; su piel blanca, las facciones delicadas de una niña. Esa nariz pequeña que deseó poder enseñarle nuevos aromas, perfumes que ni siquiera ella conocía. Sus ojos rosados que ahora se ocultaban de él, que siempre quiso llevarlos lejos y que conozcan el mundo. Las pestañas increíblemente largas que acariciaban la piel de sus mejillas…

Cubierta de sábanas de seda parecía un ángel que volvía al paraíso. La habitación tenebrosa, iluminada pobremente con dos velas, la hacían ver más majestuosa. Tan solo verla hacía su corazón disparar un fuego infernal, y a la vez las mil punzadas de dolor. Un dolor que solo podía curar con la muerte. Allí, su pequeño cuerpo estaba oculto entre esas sábanas blancas, y debajo de su vientre plano los grandes girones de borbón ilustraban la escena como el más terrible de los casos. Sus piernas separadas, agotadas, también por el esfuerzo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que suceder así? Si todo iba tan bien, tan perfecto como se supone que debía ser… como un rayo de luz, ella había llegado a su vida para quitar las sombras de dolor. Y ahora, todo estaba a oscuras otra vez.

Tan solo tenías veinte años, lloraban sus labios. Él cayó al lado de esa cama, con sus rodillas golpear el duro suelo. Mientras más cerca estaba de ella, más perfecta la encontraba. Era como si la muerte se hubiese apiadado del cuerpo sin pecado alguno, casi puro, y la dejara igual que en la vida. Sus labios rosados entreabiertos casi parecían suspirar, entre las lágrimas de sus ojos rojos, él pensó que estaba viviendo otra vez. Pero las mordidas no habían servido esta vez. Volverla inmortal había sido inútil en su debilidad.

Yui, Yui… con un movimiento de cabeza la tuvo entre sus brazos, y no dejó de abrazarla. Ella, ella había sido la clave de todo. Cuando pensaba que ardería en las llamas del infierno a las que pertenecía Yui llegó, ella había llegado para arrastrarlo al amanecer. Ella, que se quedaba hasta el alba a su lado al dormir, y la escuchaba nombrarlo en sueños como una niña pequeña. Yui, su cuerpo, su rostro, su alma. Sus sueños, siempre que estaba ella entre aquellos, le murmurarían esos labios que siempre lo querrá, que estará con él toda su vida. Y ahora veía de nuevo esos labios perfectos, de cereza, y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos humedecer la piel muerta.

Un beso, tan solo un beso más. Los encontró fríos, ya no había calor. Los espasmos que su cuerpo hacía al llorar sacudían el hermoso cadáver. Cuando volvió a dejarlo en la cama, vio que todavía se encontraban vivos aquellos sueños. Ella caminando en la playa a su lado, sonreía al hablar de su pasado y como había sido criada por su padre; ella, buscando cerezas en el bosque tarareaba las canciones que Raito tocaba para ella en el piano; ella, susurrando cariños en la intimidad de la habitación. Prometía que sería suya para siempre.

" _Subaru, te extraño"_

Ella, llorando de felicidad.

" _Subaru, yo estoy contigo"_

Ella, besando sus labios al amanecer.

" _Estaré contigo hasta el final"_

Ella, amándolo.

" _Subaru, te quiero"_

" _Te amo"_

— ¡VUELVE! —lloró.

La copia de uno de sus sollozos resonó en la habitación y fue a caer en sus oídos como un tintineo de campanillas.

Fue breve y temeroso como el gemido de un cachorro, pero lo hizo incorporarse con rapidez. No sabía si caminar hasta allí, hasta ese mecedor repleto de mantas, pero sus piernas no pedían permiso. Sin ver el suelo esquivaba las herramientas quirúrgicas y los restos de sangre fresca, se acercó silencioso como un fantasma y ahí se quedó.

Unos ojos curiosos brillaban en la oscuridad y esta hacía que el color fuese un pálido rosado, pero él sabía que eran brillantes como joyas. Apenas un solo mechón en la cabeza y podía ver ese blanco parecido. Pequeño, era un ser pequeño, y nunca había sentido tan cerca a uno como en ese momento. Todavía con unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, la vida que había creado su razón de existir se encontraba despierta. Despierta, y viva.

Era una pequeña niña.

Le asustó tomarla en sus brazos, cualquier movimiento que falle podía lastimarla. Era algo extraño, jamás había sentido la atracción de quererla en sus brazos, de querer apretarla contra su pecho y jamás alejarla de su lado. Al ver esos ojos rosados, esas sonrosadas mejillas y los inocentes labios de cereza. Jadeó, y lágrimas brotaron de nuevo. Con el fruto de ese vientre sin vida en los brazos, Subaru se sintió bien. Estaba viendo a la pequeña vida que ellos dos habían creado, esperado. La gran alegría que Yui cuidaba con todas sus fuerzas. La vida por la que Yui dio su alma.

Estaba viendo algo nuevo. Algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

El estremecedor sentimiento de acercarla a su pecho, y la pequeña niña se quedaba tan tranquila en sus brazos. No podía dejar de mirarla, de sentirla. En cuestión de segundos había sido la necesidad de proteger a la madre y en igual tiempo a la hija. A su hija. Hija de los dos.

Parte de él.

Parte de Yui.

Le pareció una eternidad cuando volvió al lado de ella con la niña en brazos, envuelta en sábanas. Una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntó si Yui había sido así, si ese hermoso bebé había sido ella cuando nació. La habría pensado como la criatura más pura del mundo, hermosa y frágil como un ángel. Incluso viviendo en el mismo infierno Yui había conservado su luz e incluso lo había arrastrado a ella. Entendió que no solo había muerto. Yui había vuelto al cielo donde pertenecía.

En ese momento, cuando su hermano mayor (él mismo presentándose para tratarla en el parto, el amor que todavía podía ofrecerle) le enseñaba su bebé, como Yui sonreía de felicidad entre las lágrimas. Esa había sido la última sonrisa, la última alegría, y esa niña había sido la causa.

Y sin notarlo, Subaru sonrió también.

— No has abandonado este mundo del todo —murmuró, y besó por última vez la frente de su amada.

Al abrir la puerta, dispuesto a salir, se preguntó si tan diferente eran las almas inmortales como las mortales. Sabía que estaba allí. No sabía dónde, pero en algún cielo estaría.

Estaría sonriendo bajo la luz del amanecer.

Estaría buscando vida donde solo hubo muertes.

Siendo libre.

Siendo feliz.

 _En cualquier mundo que se encuentre después de este, yo te buscaré._

Prometió al dedicarle una leve sonrisa, cuando las lágrimas ya se habían secado de sus mejillas. La niña en sus brazos se hallaba dormida y su corazón, diminuto como una fresa, palpitaba rápido y con fuerza. Le recordaba a ese corazón que guardaría siempre en sus deseos, en sus esperanzas. Despidiéndose con una sola mirada eterna hacia Yui, y Subaru pudo ver antes de cerrar por completo, como las velas se apagaban alrededor de su rostro dormido.

Y pudo jurar que ella estaba sonriendo.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

" _Incluso si el mundo pereciera y él se encontrara a salvo, eso habría sido suficiente para mí **"**_

 _ **Eso es lo que habría dicho Yui en ese momento, y las dejo con las palabras de una chica que se pensó todo y lloró como idiota escribiendo esto.**_

 _ **Ojalá les haya gustado, tenía la mitad de este proyecto hecho hace un año. Esta noche le ha tocado ser terminado uwu**_

 _ **Por favor, dejen un review para saber cómo les ha parecido. Eso me haría muy feliz :')**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en la próxima noche de drama, digo, en el siguiente OS!**_

 _ **Atte: Shelikernr**_


End file.
